Recently, as an electric apparatus has been faster and of a higher frequency, there has been an increasing need, compared with conventional ones, to measure and inspect electrical characteristics with respect to a high speed and a high frequency signal of an electronic device, an electronic component, a mounting component, etc. which constitute an apparatus. A high frequency contact probe is used in the case of such measurement and inspection. The conventional high frequency contact probe is predominantly arranged such that a fine metal contact pad is connected to a tip of a thin-line rigid coaxial cable. As a product, the high frequency contact probes from GGB Industries, Inc., Cascade Microtech, Inc., and Suss MicroTec are widely used, for example.
However, there is a problem in that as for many of the contact probes used conventionally and widely, even a fine electrode pitch at the tip (interval between signal electrode and ground electrode) is approximately 100 μm, then it is difficult to evaluate characteristics of an interposer etc. for an integrated circuit having a fine pitch of less than 50 μm.
As a technology which solves such a problem, patent document 1 discloses a probe tip component which has the signal electrode and ground electrode brought into contact with a measuring object and is made from a printed circuit board, and the above-mentioned probe tip component is electrically connected to the tip of a coaxial cable by soldering.
According to the structure as disclosed in patent document 1, the electrode pitch of the probe tip component can be arranged to be less than 50 μm by way of a technology of manufacturing the printed wiring board, and even the measuring object with a fine pitch allows the high speed and the high frequency signal to be measured.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-10678